Ahora Nosotros Somos los desconocidos, oh no?
by LittleKurara
Summary: Dedicado a los que leyeron mi primer fic y me pidieron la secuela. Bueno Sophie ha vuelto, mas bien algunas personas la hira a visitar accidental mente. Cons Naruhina, SasuSakur,Shikatema, NejiTen, KibaIno y GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**LittleKurara:**Me costo bastante, tambien por el colegio, pero por fin pude terminar con el primer capituló de la secuela de mi primer fic. Esto esta dedicado ha todos los que me leyeron UNA DESCONOCIDA AH ENTRADO A NUESTRAS VIDAS… Especialmente ha todos los que me pidieron la secuela.

**Aclaraciones: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, gracias a Kami. Los unicos personjas mios aki seran, Sophie, que ya la cononce junto a su hermano Leo. Y me estaba olvidando también aparecerán personajes nuevos, como las verdaderas Marina, Rosa y Elena, para los que se acuedan de la obra de teatro y estoy dudando de poner al Doc. Bradford. Y me olvidaba de Narumi, se que es un nombre inventado pero me gusto, vuelvo a aclarar que no es self-insert. A Narumi me la base en una muy querida amiga mia.

Para todos los que leen este fic creo que seria mejor pasarse por el primero, ya que esto es una secuela.

Bueno los dejo leer ya.

**Capitulo I: ¿ Acaso es tu mundo, Sophie?**

El sol se difuminaba entre los bordes de montañas y ya estaba dando paso a la noche de un día agotador. El gran astro inclusive en sus últimos minutos del día podía penetrar con apenas unos rayos en un frondoso bosque de árboles inmensos. Esos escasos rayos dejaron ver, aunque tenuemente, unas sombras que se desplazaban a una velocidad muy difícil de seguir. Iban de rama en rama de árbol en árbol. Se podía distinguir también que era un grupo numeroso….de ninjas, porque quien podría ir mas rápido que aquellos guerreros…

La misión había sido simplemente agotadora para todo el grupo. Cada uno podía sentir en carne propia como el cansancio los vencía. Aunque seguían con manteniendo la misma velocidad apenas podían seguir. Cada vez que daban un salto se sentía más doloroso que el anterior. El cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado. Hasta la respirar costaba. Los rayos del sol aunque tenues hacían hervir la sangre de todos los shinobis y kunoichis que aunque no pareciera apenas podían seguir el paso. ¿Estaban cerca de su destino? La verdad es que estaban a dos horas de su destino, la aldea de Konoha.

La misión había sido de rescate. Tuvieron que viajar a hasta Suna, para rescatar a una de las hijas de uno de lo señores feudales de Konohagakure no Sato. La muchacha cuyo nombre respondía al de Gin había sido secuestrada por un criminal clase S. Cuyo nombre real será siempre será desconocido en el libro Bingo, solo se conocía una foto que casualmente fue tomada hacia alrededor de unos dos meses. Tiempo en el cual había aparecido este criminal. El nombre que la gente le dio a este secuestrador y criminal de clase S fue: "El Vampiro". Cuando secuestraba a alguien llegaba a pedir grandes cantidades de monedas en oro puro. La razón de su nombre y de haberlo incluido en el libro Bingo tan recientemente fue...porque cuando paso el tiempo limite en que debió llegar el dinero…Su primera victima fue encontrada en la puerta de su casa…, muerta, pero eso no era todo. No había ni la mínima gota de sangre en aquel cadáver. Seguirían en alrededor de 2 meses 50 victimas encontradas de la misma forma alrededor de todo el continente, dos que de entre ellas se había pagado el rescate fijado, pero fueron devueltas en la misma condición que las anteriores.

El grupo conformado por 12 shinobis y kunoichis todos de Konoha y los tres hermanos de Suna. Lograron acabar apenas con "El Vampiro" gracias a la ayuda inesperada del Kazekage y sus hermanos. Tan raro como su aparición y su forma de dar muerte a sus victimas, fue que cuando apenas el cadáver toco el piso se desintegro en sangre la cual inundo todo el lugar…La batalla había sido extenuante para todos. Devolvieron a la hija del señor feudal intacta y aun viva. Lo cual alegro al padre de esta.

Además de la misión, el viaje de retorno era ya agotador y traicionero así que el Kazekage y sus hermanos se ofrecieron a escoltarlos hasta Konoha. Pero aunque ya solo estaban a dos horas de la aldea el cansancio finalmente logro mostrar el decaimiento del cuerpo. La sombra que iba adelante volteo su cabeza y vio a sus compañeros. No dudo en un segundo en lo que iba a decir, por algo lo habían puesto como el líder de aquella misión. Por ese puesto que le dieron tenía que velar por lo que era mejor para el equipo por más que la misión no había terminado, ya que todavía se tenía que entregar el reporte a la Hokage.

- Bueno…- dijo mirando como el sol se ponía.-… podemos continuar el viaje mañana.- Todos se detuvieron…El líder era de ojos azules y su cabello se asimilaba a los rayos solares.-…creo que será mejor seguir mañana.

- Pero…- dijo una figura femenina que poseía unos hermosos ojos perlados al tiempo que daba un enorme bostezo.-…apenas faltan…-

- …dos horas para llegar…- continuo otra muchacha cuyos parpados estaban desesperados por cubrir sus ojos color jade.

- Debemos descansar todos estamos agotados.- decía Naruto con la mirada baja- Hinata, si seguimos estaremos cansados y si nos atacan no podremos luchar en todas nuestra condiciones

- Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.- dijo un muchacho de ojos profundamente negros al igual que su pelo.- Sakura necesitas dormir.

- Pero no tengo sueño.- decía Sakura a penas tratando de mantenerse despierta – Puedo continuar.- dijo al mismo tiempo que trato de avanzar, pero su cuerpo le peso tanto que se tambaleo a la dirección de su novio. Antes de que cayera al piso Sasuke la agarro rápidamente en su regazo.

- Bueno queda decidido acamparemos hoy aquí y mañana seguimos con nuestro camino.- exclamo fuertemente el líder.- Además quiero estar en todas mis condiciones cuando vea a la vieja.- bostezo fuertemente mientras miraba al cielo que se había cubrió con un montón de estrellas.

Nadie más se interpuso en la decisión. Levantaron las carpas que habían llevado. Las cuales eran dos, una para mujeres y otra para hombres. Cada uno estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para no despertar hasta mañana siguiente, una que otra vez tuvieron que levantar nuevamente las carpas. Pero luego vieron satisfechos que habían terminada y que al fin podrían dormir

- Buenas noches Hinata.- dijo Naruto antes de que esta entrara a su carpa y pozo los labios en la frente de la chica la cual se sonrojo levemente.- ¿Aun te sigues sonrojando?- dijo con un sonrisa divertida a la chica de hermosos ojos perlas.

- Por lo menos ya no me desmayo.- dijo algo de zozobra mirando hacia abajo para luego levantar la cabeza que mostraba un rostro contento.-. Que duermas bien Naruto.- en ese momento la muchacha entro a su carpa con sus demás compañeras, mientras Naruto se volvió directo hacia su carpa.

Cuando entro vio a todos sus compañeros y amigos con una cara de que ere lo que el estaba haciendo. Tal como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Su eterno amigo-rival lo miraba con la típica cara de superioridad. El rubio rápidamente frunció el seño.

- Dejen de mirarme así.

- ¿Así como?- dijo desviando su mirada arrogante cierto Uchiha

- Como si hubiera hecho algo malo, teme.

- ¿Como si no lo hubieras hecho?- exclamo Kiba recostándose sobre su el enorme Akamaru.

- Patatas enormes, enormes bolsas de patatas fritas, ricas crocantes y sabrosas….- decía Chouji entre sus sueños

- ¿Nunca deja de pensar en comida?- pregunto con su común frialdad Shino.

- Siempre piensa en comida, problemático.

- Últimamente he sentido con tu llama de la juventud a un cien por ciento.- dijo un chico con enormes cejas mirando directamente a Naruto

- Me dan mucho para dibujar, como esa vez que los pille en el lago viendo el atardecer…-recordaba Sai. Naruto se puso rojo como jitomate después de todo esa era un había sido un cita privada.

- Les recuerdo que soy el líder en esta misión.- decía Naruto rojo de rabia viendo los mal pensados que eran sus amigos.

- Que problemático, solo déjenme dormir. Buenas noches- decía cierto estratega que se metió en su bolsa de dormir velozmente.-

-Además si ustedes dicen que hago eso como será el teme.

- A mi no me difames, dobe. Sakura y yo seguimos puritanos.- dijo ya molesto Sasuke

- Más te vale no haberle hecho nada indebido a mi prima. Podrán faltar tan solo 3 meses para que se casen, pero eso no te da derecho a…

- Cállense, yo no soy como Ero- sennin.- bufo el rubio mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.- ¿ Y tu cuando le propones matrimonio a Tente?- dijo mirando al genio Hyuga este lo miro como asesino-Solo le di las buenas noches…nada mas. Bola de mal pensados.- exclamo.

- No eres el único que lidia con eso.- decía el Kazekage mirando primero a su rubio amigo para luego mirar a su hermano mayor, mientras a Kankuro se le escapaba una risita nerviosa.

- ¿A que te refieres Gaara?- dijo ya calmado, pero a la vez anonada el jichuuriki.

- Como si fuera mentira Gaara que no te gusta Narumi.- comentaba Kankuro cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién es Narumi?

- Su prometida.- dijo Kankuro calmado mientras a cierto Kazekage se le apareció una bien pronunciada vena en la frente.

- ¿Tienes prometida?- decía Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Es un matrimonio arreglado. Nada más, me están obligando a casarme contra mi voluntad, pero es mi obligación como Kazekage impartir el ejemplo de formar una familia ante toda Suna o eso me dijeron.- dijo recuperando la cordura el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo si fuera contra tu voluntad? Nunca negaste nada cuando te presentamos a Narumi y nunca le dijiste que no a nada. Paraban charlando de lo lindo de las caricaturas. Y yo que pensaba que Narumi era tímida.- Gaara se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermano mayor.

- ¿ Te gusta las caricaturas?- exclamo cierto rubio sorprendido.

- Puede ser que charlemos un poquito de caricaturas, pero nada mas.

- Un poquito se la pasan charlando todo el santo día.- Gaara se torno mas rojo que Hinata cuendo tenia 12, si es que eso era posible.-

-.Buenas noches…- dijo rápidamente el kazekage mientras intentaba dormirse a la fuerza.

- Buenas noches.- todos se cerraron sus ojos.

- ¿ Y te tengo una pregunta Shikamaru?- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo el sueño de todos.- ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Temari?

- ¿Que pasa con Temari?- exclamaron los hermanos No Sabaku

- Que problemático dejen dormir.- decía Shikamaru harto, pero nervioso, porque dios sabe que en Suna celan a las mujeres muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la otra carpa el ambiente era menos hostil. Eso tampoco quiere decir que todo fuera color de rosa, pero de alguna manera se podría decir que todo era menos hostil. Pero sabemos todos que curiosas somos las mujeres.

- ¿Ya eligieron el vestido?- pregunto Tenten entusiasmada.

- Bueno este…- Hinata y Sakura se sentian acorraladas por sus amigas. No dejaban de preguntar sobre todo lo respectivo al matrimonio.

- No puede ser que aun no hayas elegido frontuda.- recalcaba Ino a cierta chica de ojos jade.- Yo hubiera elegido el vestido a los cinco minutos que me dieron el anillo.

- ¿Y tu Hinata ya has elegido?- seguía exclamando Tenten.- Yo sueño con el día de mi boda, el vestido blanco, el azar, Neji de traje negro.- Decía ya entre sueños la pobre Kunoichi

- Cierto el dia que nos digan te propongo matrimonio yo lo empiezo a planear desde ese mismo instante.- dijo Ino alarmando a sus dos amigas, por no decir aterrando, que llevaban anillos de compromiso.

- Bueno la verdad es que….- trato de responderé Hinata cuando la mayor de todas las chicas de la carpa la interrumpió.

- Ya paren de hablar de bodas estoy harta.- exclamo con tono suficiente como para hacer que todo el mundo guardara silencio.- No ven que las están asustando. Se aproximo a donde estaban Sakura y Hinata para ayudarlas a levantarse. Luego desvió su mirada a cualquier lugar.- Dios mi que tengo mala suerte no pueden hablar de otra cosa ni aqui ni en Suna.

- ¿ A que te refieres Temari?-dijo parpadeando Sakura.

- Bueno es que están la bodas de ustedes y la de mi hermano.

- No sabia que kankurou también se casaba.- exclamo anonadada Ino.

- No ese hermano mió, me refiero a Gaara.

-¿QUE GAAAAAAAAAAARAAAA?- exclamaron el resto de las chicas ahí presentes no se creian que Gaara alguna vez se llegara a enamorar hasta el punto de casarse.

- Si Narumi es un loca, un loca muy inocente.- dijo entre risitas Temari. Las otras no entendían ni pió de que pasaba.- Haber les explico. El consejo de Suna le dijo a Gaara que tenia que casarse como deber de un Kazekage para impartir el ejemplo de formar una familia.- la siguieron mirando con cara de no entendemos nada.- Eso significa que es un matrimonio arreglado.

- Pobre Gaara.- comento inocentemente Tenten, ya que no le gustaba la idea de un matrimonio arreglado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Temari volvió a reír.

- Que pobre ni que ocho cuartos. Puede ser de que mi hermano este molesto de que lo hayan decidido sin consultarle, pero se le pasa cuando ve a Narumi… Y eso que esa chica me parecía re tímida, pero cuando se pone a hablar de caricaturas no para.- siguio riendo como si intentara contenerse.- Narumi es hija de uno de los señores feudales de Suna. Era una chica muy tímida o eso creía, no parecía interesada en casarse, pero sabia que era su deber. Cuando vio a Gaara se acerco y apenas habría pronunciado un hola si es que…

FLASH BACK

- H…Ho…la- pronunciaba apenas una chica de pelo negro y lacio y ojos marrones. Al frente suyo estaba el Kazekage, que curiosamente estaba mirando tele. La chica se percato de esto y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba sentado Gaara. Mas atenta al televisor que a lo que había venido ha hacer.- ¿Esa serie no es…?

- Si esa es.- dijo con voz serena el kazkage.

- ¿ Y que paso no pude ver ayer porque estaba de viaje?

- Pues no mucho tan solo…- y asi Gaara le explico de todo lo que había perdido.

- Vaya no lo puedo creer el protagonista están lindo.- exclamo la chica de cabellos negros

- Pero es algo tonto.

- No el que es tonto es su hermano.

- Eso si es cierto.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Narumi.- la chica extendió su mano y fue la primera vez que el Kazekage realmente la vio.- Soy la hija de uno de los señores feudales de Suna.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

- Ya lo se eres Gaara, el Kazekage. Lo se porque estamos comprometidos.

- No esperaba a que llegaras tan pronto- dijo algo ruborizado Gaara, dándose cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su nueva amiga.

- Bueno sigamos viendo quiero ver que pasa.- asi se voltearon ha ver nuevamente la tele.

Un poquito lejos de, espiando, se encontraban los dos hermanos del Kazekage.

- Yo pensaba que Narumi ere tímida.- dijo en susurros y bastante sorprendida Temari.

- Y yo pensé que Gaara se iba a enojar, menos mal que lo pillamos viendo tele.- exclamo el titiritero

- Menos mal o esto se iba por el desagüe.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Aunque no lo diga Gaara realmente se enamora de Narumi. Pero me encanta que ella sea mi futura cuñada.- decía calmada Temari, pero inadvertidamente cambio su tono de voz.- Lo que no me gusta es que yo tenga que ser madrina de decoración, de pastel, de anillo y de vestido. Enzima que tiene gustos difíciles esa niña. Tanto oír de bodas me tiene mal, para que ustedes se pongan ha hablar de lo mismo.

- No te hagas Temari todos sabemos que de aquí ha poco tu también te vas a casar y con Shikamaru.- decia Ino como si no hubiera visto lo enojada que estaba la pobre Temari. Y el ulimo comentario hizo que su furia fuera a tal extremo que miro a la pobrecita, por no decer metida, Ino con mirada mas que asesina. Una que decía fuertemente: No te metas en mis asuntos o yo misma me encargo que nunca en tu vida llegues al altar.- Bueno me callo.

Dejando ese mundo y ha unas muy aterradas kunoichis, por si no se acuerdan vamos con Sophie. Hace ya meses que avía vuelto a su mundo con su hermana. Las cosas iban viento en popa. Junto a su hermano y el Doc. Bradford pudieron meter a la carcel a culpable de la masacré de los Stanford, la verdadera mente criminal. Ya se había inclusive hecho publico el hecho que los dos hermanos seguían vivos y coleando. Con los más grandes deseos de restaurar el negocio familiar.

Sophie en ese momento escribía en su diario todo lo que le había pasado. Se había preguntado constantemente si todo aquel viaje al mundo de Naruto había sido mero suenno. Pero habia varias cosas que comprobaban que su viaje había sido mas que verdad. Por ejemplo el reloj de su hermano y la maquinas para ver a travez de las dimensiones de Doc. Bradford. También aun le seguía doliendo el vació que dejo el resto de su familia. Mientras se internaba en sus pensamientos alguien toco a su puerta.

- Pase.- dijo la muchacha de ojos lilas. La puerta se habrio y entro un joven de exactamente los mismo ojos.- Ah eres tu, hermano.

- Mira.- Extendió un libro y lo abrió en una pagina.- Tenemos que ir de una vez investigando la preparaciones de Sake y los demas licores.

- Pero si lo tenemos todo en los recuerdos.

- Si pero eso no significa que no debamos mejorar las recetas. Mañana viajaremos a Japón, después iremos a Egipto, luego a Grecia, después ha….

- Ya entendí iré haciendo mis maletas.- dijo de los mas calmada la muchachita.

- ¿Te pasa algo comúnmente no eres así, pequeña lunática?

- No ,no es nada es que extraño a papa y a mama. También extrañó a Marina, sabes que éramos como hermanas, aunque ella es de tu edad. Extrañó pelear con Rosa y Elena, aunque son mis amigas- reflexiono entre lágrimas la muchacha-. Especialmente extrañó a Ana.

- Tal vez podamos ver a Marina, Rosa y Elena en Japón. Sabes que siempre viajan ahí por estas fechas.

- Si son amigas inseparables, tanto sanguiniamente como sentimentalmente.

- Cierto seria bueno ver a las primas Estuardo. La tropita Estuardo.- dijo como haciendo imagen de las chicas.

- Podríamos hasta participar en un concursó de cospley.- dijo animada la chica de ojos lilas

- Con que ya volviste pequeña lunática.- le dio un coscorrón su hermano.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el mundo de Naruto. Una chica que no pudo dormir junto a las demás decidió salir a pasear por los alrededores de aquel bosque. Ah unos pocos metros del campamento se encontró con un hermoso lago. Se sentó en su orrilla y así estuvo un buen rato. Hasta que escucho que alguien venia.

- ¿Así que tu tampoco puedes dormir? ¿Deberías estar en tu carpa?- dijo un rubio sonriente.

- Lo se, pero no podía y tengo un magnetismo con los lagos.- decia la muchacha de ojos perlados.- Sabes es hermoso.- dijo mirando el anillo que llevaba en su mano.- Muchas gracias.

- No tienes porque agradecerme, lo escogí especialmente para ti.- decía Naruto sentándose al lado de su prometida.- Pero mas bien creo que tu opacas al anillo con tu belleza mi dulce Hinata.- Ella solo sonrió. Entonces fue cuando se escucho el ruido de un animal salvaje. Era un jabalí que perseguía un pato. El pato estaba en direccion del lago y cuando el jabalí quiso alcanzarlo empujo a Hinata hasta el centro del lago. Ella tan solo pudo gritar. Una luz apareció en el centro del lago.

- No puedo salir.- Hinata se estaba aguando parecía como si algo la jalara

- Espera Hinata en seguido te voy ha ayudar.- dijo Naruto que se tiro al lago.

- ¿Que paso?- fue el exclamo de mucha voces que se habían despertado con el grito de la Hyuga.

- Hinata se esta ahogando.- grito a medio camino de la chica, Naruto, pero justo cuando llego hasta a ella, sintió como si algo también lo jalara.- Algo nos jala.

- Voy a entrar.- exclamo Sasuke

- Espera si algo también te empieza a jalar.- Era Sakura que le ofrecía su mano, que estaba agarraba la mano de Lee, que agarraba la de Neji, la cual apretaba la de Tenten, la que agarraba la de Ino, que agarraba a Kiba, que agarraba a Shino, que agarraba a un Chouji que había soltado su bolsa de papas que al mismo tiempo agarraba ha agarraba a Sai que agarraba Shikamaru, que estaba agarrando a Temari la cual su otra mano estaba siendo fuertemente sostenida por sus dos hermanos.

- Bien.- Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y todos empezaron a juntar chakra en sus pies para poder cruzar hasta la mitad del lago.

- Apúrate Teme, Hinata ya quedo inconciente.- exclamaba alborotado Naruto mientras trataba de no hundirse. La luz cada vez se incrementaba por debajo.

- Ya te tengo dobe.- decía Sasuke mientras fuertemente agarro a Naruto y ya estaban por salir.- Pero que es esto.- exclamo el Uchiha viendo la enorme cantidad de luz que había rodeado al algo.- Kankurou , Gaara aguanten lo mas que puedan.

- Es muy fuerte.- exclamo Sakura

-¿Qué es esto?- decía Neji con rabia

- Es como una energía que nos esta jalando a todos.

Los únicos que quedaba en tierra firme eran los hermanos de Suna, pero no pudieron resistir la energía también los estaba jalando. Sus pies empezaban a deslizarse. Una enorme luz cubrió el lugar como si hubiera sido una explosión. Después no hubo nada mas que silencio y de todos los shinobis no había ni el mínimo rastro en aquel lugar. Habían desaparecido.

¿ Que había sido todo aquello de repente habían sido jalados por una enorme luz, un túnel? Su cabeza le dolía apenas podía respirar. Abrió apenas los ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue aun más raro que todo lo acontecido. Al frente suyo se erguían unos enormes edificios con letras fosforescentes. ¿En donde se encontraba simplemente no lo sabia?

- ¿ Que es esto?- dijo el muchacho de ojos azules tirado en el piso frió de un callejo.- ¿ Acaso es tu mundo, Sophie.

El poseedor del Kyuubi no sabia lo cierto de sus palabras, pero muy pronto todos descubrirían la verdad de aquel mundo.

LittleKurar: Se habran dado cuenta que a diferencia del primer capitulo anterior de mi primer fic, este es mucho mas largo y explicativo


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se cernía sobre las el monumento de mas importante de Konoha. El gran astro daba un paso a un nuevo día en Konaha. El fresco aire del nuevo día se podía respirar por todo lugar. Los pájaros cantaban. El cielo estaba despejado y no amenazaba con ningún torrencial ese día. Las flores se veían tan hermosas de todos aquellos colores. La gente se veía alegre y predispuesta a desarrollar sus respectivas labores de aquel día. Habían parejas por donde quiera que se miraba. El amor estaba en el aire. Definitivamente ese era un día perfecto en primavera y que mejor manera de acompañarlo que con un delicioso vaso de Sake. Nada podría interrumpir esa paz.

- Hokage-sama hoy día tiene muchas cosas que hacer.- decía Shizune entrando por la puerta con un montón de papaleo.- ¿De nuevo tomando Sake?- dijo la secretaria de la gondaime asentando los papales al tiempo que le quitaba el vaso de saque. Tsunade solo pudo llorar.- Tsunade-sama no llore es solo un vaso de sake y la necesitamos sobria para el día de hoy.

-¿ Por que Shizune?- decia entre lagrimas

- ¿Que cosa Hokage-sama?- exclamo Shizune que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

- Porque siempre…, que es un dia perfecto y para hacerlo aun mas perfecto solo basta un vaso de Sake y tu vienes y me quitas mi dia soñado.

- Ya le dije que la necesitamos sobria para este dia.- dijo restandonle importancia al comentario de la Hokage.

- Todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo no creo…- dijo intentando tomar un botella de sake.

- Ni lo piense,- le arrancó la botella de las manos.- esta botella.- la miro detenidamente.- Esta botella es la de Sake # 10.- dijo anonadada.- HIBA A TOMAR UN SAKE DE LOS STANFORD.- grito furiosa- CON UNA SOLA COPA Y SE QUEDA HEBRIA.

- Por eso dije que hiba ser el dia perfecto.- exclamaba entre dientes la Hokage.- Sabes que las botellas con recetas de los Stanford son las mejores.- dijo con un sonrisa bastante abierta.

- Si los Stanford nos causaron muchos problemas, especialmente la menor.

- Por suerte su hermano la podía controlarla. Nos hubiera servido de mucha ayuda tenerlo antes,- reflexiono pensativa Tsunade.- pero debemos admitir que las entradas del Teatro vendieron mucho.- dijo como si eso fuera de gran importancia y lo era.- gracias a eso Konoha pudo aumentar sus ingresos y disfruto de un aun mas delicioso sake. La verdad que con sus travesuras hizo muchas cosas buenas y retraso otras.- reflexiono Tsunade al recordar todo los problemas que sufrieron Naruto y Hinata. Esa información la sabia gracias a su discípula.- Esa Sophie nos hizo su propia revolución aquí en Konoha.- dijo intentado agarrar una botella ya que Shizune estaba desprevenida.

- Ah no eso si que no.- dijo la secretaria arrebata y guardaba en un almacén la botella al tiempo que ponía un candado con clave.- Ahora si no hay peligro.

- Bueno en fin a lo de hoy día.- dijo recuperando la cordura la Gondaime.- Shizune pásame los papeles de hoy.- Shizune hizo lo ordenado por su maestra mientras que esta empezó a leer y a firmar diversos papeles.

- Ahora que me acuerdo dentro de tres meses el kazekage se va a casar.- comento Shizune

-¿Y quien es la desafortunada quien tendrá un marido poco expresivo?- soltó una ligera risotada Tsunada ya que ni en sus sueños mas locos imagino a Gaara casándose. Eso incluye que una vez sono con una botella de una tonelada de Sake…eso y a Jiraiya usando bikini. La Hokage movió su cabeza al solo recordar ese sueño, por Dios que estaba pensando.

- Su nombre es Narumi y es una de las hijas de los Señores feudales de Suna. Dicen que es muy buena tocando piano. Le menciono esto porque han llegado las invitaciones para el escuadrón Uzumaki, el Kazekage los ha invitado a su boda.

- El escuadrón Uzumaki esta en una misión en Suna, seguramente les avisaran.- le decía Tsunade restándole importancia al asunto.

- Seguramente.- respiro aliviada Shizune.- Espero que regresen a salvo de su mision contra El Vampiro.

- Siempre llegan a salvo, recuerda que es mi mejor escuadrón.- dijo dándole ánimos a Shizune y con una confianza tal que parecía que no le importaba el asunto.

- Si quien pensaría que ellos mejorarían tanto en tan solo cinco meses, pero creo que ya eran fuertes de por si, claro que Sophie los detuvo con todos aquellos planes.- una resista recorrió los labios de la mujer.

- Pero ahora que lo pienso no deberían estar aquí ya,- se lo puso a pensar detenidamente la Hokage.-… de hecho el señor feudal ya envió una nota de agradecimiento. No se deberian a ver retrasado.- La Hokage desvio la mirada pensativa.- Shizune aquí hay gato encerrado. Ni siquiera fueron con Kakashi para retrasarse tanto.- dijo golpeando la mesa con un papel enroscado.- Has que anbus revisen el área perteneciente al bosque de konoha.- dicto la Hokage simplemente algo andaba mal y no sabia que era. Shizune salio reprisa para cumplir la orden de su hokage. Tsunade no sabia que la noche anterior 13 shinobis habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto un grupo de cuatro shinobis andaban totalmente desorientados por una enorme ciudad. No sabían por donde ir. Todo era tan confuso. Que era aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto. Con todas sus calles y letreros luminosos que confundían aun mas. No sabían por donde ir que camino tomar. Como diría Shikamaru eso simplemente era problemático.

-Sigo diciendo que este debe ser el mundo de Sophie.- decía cierto rubio indignado por que no creían su suposición, pero el era uno de los que mas escuchaba los relatos de Sophie acerca de su mundo.

- Si lo es deberíamos buscarla para que nos saque de aquí dobe.

- Ya lo creo Sasuke-teme, pero….- dijo en tono de duda ya que si no era el mundo de Sophie…

- Primero tenemos que comprobar si es su mundo...- continuo una chica de ojos jade

-….ya que si no, nos perderemos aun mas…- recalco una muchacha de ojos perlados.

- Esto me confunde y tengo hambre.- reclamo Chouji cuya panza empezaba a grunir sin previo aviso o quizás no, pero esa es otra historia

- Esto es tan problemático…pensar que no sabemos ni en donde estamos….

- Deja ya tu problemático…- decía Temari tapando sus oídos.-… me tienes harta.- reclamo Temari ya que esa frase no había dejado de ser pronunciada por Nara desde que tuvo conciencia de que estaban perdidos en una ciudad desconocida.

- ¿ Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ME PUEDES RECLAMAR? – Le grito estruendosamente Shikamaru a Temari.-Si yo quiero lo digo y punto mujer.

- Están peor que una pareja de casados.- dijo entre risitas Ino para luego ver las miradas asesinas de la "parejita" también acompañado por los ojos asesinos de los otros hermanos No Sabaku.

- Ino mejor te calmas o vas a morir y créeme que quieres estar viva.- decía Kiba a su metiche novia.

- Mi llama de la juventud esta confundida.- decía Rock Lee todo deprimido.

- No es momento de pensar en tu llama.- le gritaron estruendosamente Tenten y Neji.

- ¿ Shino puedes mezclar a tus insectos con los demás y ver si estamos cerca de Konoha?- dio la orden Naruto a su amigo el domador de insectos.

- Ya lo hice, pero este lugar…- pero antes de que Shino comentara algo se acerco una chica disfraza de Sakura Kinomoto.

- WOW NUNCA VI TAN BUENOS COSPLEYERS.- grito de jubilo la única cospleyer si saber que era la única.- ¿ VAN AL CONCURSO DE COSPLEY?- los shinobis no entendían de que les hablaban.- Pero por supuesto que van si no porque se vestirian tan bien. Nunca en mi vida vi a unos cospleyers tan dedicados.

- No entiendo lo que dice dettabayo.- dijo Naruto bastante confundido.

- PERO QUE KAWAI.- exclamo la chica a la cual se le aparecieron corazones en los ojos.- HASTA HABLAS IGUAL QUE EL VERDADERO NARUTO.

-¿El verdadero Naruto?- dijo con una gotita de confusión el rubio.

-Si,- afirmo la chica- hasta te pintaste los bigotes. Huy que monada de traje- dijo acercándose y empezó a ver la costura de la chaqueta.-… y que costura tan fina.- dijo tocándole la chamarra y verificándole cada detalle. Esa si que era una otaku.- hasta tienes los zapatos y tu pelo esta idéntico. ¿Que gel te pusiste?- inquirió rápidamente

-¿Gel? Yo no me pongo gel.

- Ah si como no.- se rió la cospleyer.- Uy no lo puedo creer eso si que usar gel.- dijo la maniática al ver a Rok Lee.- Eso que es dedicación pensar que esta te delineaste los ojos.- para luego posar su ojos en los compañeros de Lee.- Uy que peluca mas mona.- dijo señalando a Neji.

- No es una peluca es mi pelo normal.- refunfuño el genio Hyuga.

- ¿Como es que te hiciste los chonguitos yo lo eh intentado un millón de veces, pero nunca me salen?- dijo acercándose a Tenten la insistente otaku.- Huy hasta llevas los pergaminos de Shippuuden.- luego redirigió la mirada a Sai y se le acerco para inspeccionarlo minuciosamente.- Si definitivamente este es un buen cospley de Sai, ningún hombre antes se había atrevido a poner ombliguera. Además posees su cara cínica y sus sonrisas tan notoriamente falsas.- Sai la miro asesinamente y esta recorrió tres paso atrás nerviosamente.

- Esta chica es más rara que Sophie.- le dijo entre murmullos Naruto a Hinata esta solo meneo la cabeza en forma de aprobación levemente sonrojada.

- HUY QUE COSPLEY DE HINATA TAN MONO.- dijo al divisar a la chica de ojos perlados la cospleyer.- ¿Dónde conseguiste tus lentes de contacto?

-¿Lentes de contacto?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Hinata.

- Si lentes de contacto- dijo como si fuera muy normal y lo era para ella y luego se acerco minuciosamente al chica- ¿Dime aquí entre nosotras te tuviste que poner mucho relleno no?- Hinata esta vez si se puso mas roja que un jitomate nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada por su "desarrollo". Oye tu el que hace cospley de Kiba.- dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba sin saber que era el verdadero.- ¿Donde dejaste al supuesto Akamaru? Ya deberías saber que no sirve hacer un cospley de Kiba si no hay un Akamaru. Aunque tengas la chaqueta, los pantalones, el pelo, la banda y te hallas pintando las mejillas.- regaño la cospleyer a Kiba.- Además KibaIno por Dios tienen que estar metidos en el personaje y aun no sale en el manga y mucho menos en el anime que Kiba tenga inclinaciones hacia Ino mas posible es el Kibahina.- decía la cospleyer mientras Ino se calentaba.- Además que le vería a una cerda como Ino.- obviamente esa cospleyer no era fan de Ino.

- ESCUCHAME MOCASA- decía Ino ya caliente de la rabia.- DEJA DE FASTIDIAR O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE HACERTE PAPILLA.- pero la cospleyer había posado sus ojos en otro de los shinobis a lo que sus ojos se transformaron en unos enormes corazones y hasta empezó a babear.

- HUY NO LO PUEDO CREER UN POCO MAS Y DIRIA QUE ERES EL VERDADERO SASUKE UCHIHA.- dijo colgándose del cuello de Sasuke. Esta tan solo la miraba con una cara notoriamente molesta- Hasta tienes los ojos totalmente negros.- dijo apartándose de Sasuke.- Tu pelo es idéntico y me encanta que te dejes ver el pecho, algunos hombre no lo harían por vergüenza.- dijo tacándole el pecho, pero eso fue una muy mala decisión.

- MOCASA SUELTA A SASUKE-KUN DE UNA VEZ.- dijo con mucha cólera Sakura al tiempo que tomo de la muñeca y arrojo al suelo a la cospleyer de Sakura Kinomoto.

- Tu si que te metiste en el personaje.- dijo con una sonrisa picara la cospleyer.- Hasta reaccionas como reaccionaria la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Bueno me despido o llegare tarde.- dijo la cospleyer con una enorme sonrisa y se perdió entre el tumulto de gente.

- ¿Que fue eso?- dijo desconcertadísimo Naruto.

- Creo que la definición que le daría Sophie a la palabra cospley seria lo que acabamos de ver.- dijo para si Sakura.- Esa chica debió ser a lo que Sophie solía decir otaku y cospleyer.

- ¿Lo sabias y no nos lo dijiste, eh frontuda?- dijo con ganas de golpearle Ino a la pobre Sakura.

- Es que jejeje…- rio nerviosamente- …verán recién me acabo de acordar.- dijo golpeándose ligeramente el cráneo.- Pero les voy a decir todo lo que me acuerdo….

Mientras Sakura explicaba todo lo que le había dicho Sophie respecto a su mundo. Un avión trecho a Japón estaba aun surcando el cielo. Junto a la ventana de uno de los asientos iban sentados los hermanos Standford. Leo se había dormido, pero su hermana menor seguía despierta algo le aturdia, pero no sabia que era. Se había despertado alrededor de unos cinco minutos. La cabeza le dolia. Algo no andaba bien. No sabia que era pero una especie de sexto sentido le decia que se encontraria con muchas sorpresas. Algo habria que nuevamente le cambiaria la vida. Miro a su hermano sonreia entre suenos y murmuraba cosas extranas.

- ¿Suenas con Marina?- le dijo al oído de su hermano mayor. Este despertó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Como supis…- entonces el mismo Leo se dio cuenta de lo que iba decir. Era muy evidente tanto que se avergonzaba por sus palabras. También su hermanita sabía que su hermano era muy orgulloso para admitir ciertas cositas con las que cierta lunática lo molestaría eternamente. El recuerdo de las primas Estuardo se le vino a la mente.

-¿Piensas en las Estuardo?- dijo mirándole a los ojos de manera divertida Sophie. Le gustaba molestar a su hermano ya que eran muy raras las ocasiones y también debemos decir muy apreciada en la que su querido hermano mayor se dejaba molestar así.

- No, recuerda que estamos viajando a Japón para estudiar la preparación del Sake.- muy tarde había recuperado la cordura habitual para desgracia de su manipuladora hermanita. Característica que no surtía efecto en la mayoría de los casos con su hermano mayor.- ¿Oye, pequeña lunática, no engañas algo te preocupa?- dijo Leo al ver a su hermana algo sumergida en su pensamientos. Cosa bastante rara. Ya que cuando pensaba tenia una sonrisa traviesa, pero cuando estaba triste sus ojos perdían brillo.

- Es que algo me dice que nos encontraremos con una gran sorpresa llegando a Japón, algo en lo que estamos relacionados. No son las Estuardo ni tampoco es el negocio familiar. Se que es algo mucho mas grande.- miraba por su ventana perdida en el horizonte, pero luego meneo su cabeza.- Tranquilo no es nada hermano mayor.- dijo meneando las manos de manera negativo.

Mientras tanto en Japón, más específicamente Tokio después de toda la explicación que había dado Sakura a los demás…. En la que habían llegado a las conclusiones que entre más pronto encontraran a los Stanford seria mejor para ellos y asi poder finalmente volver a su mundo. Pero aparte estaba el hecho que tenían que conseguir dinero para poder pagar un hospedaje decente. ¿Como lo conseguirían no tenia ni idea? La razón es que el dinero que llevaban en esos momentos no les era de utilidad ya que la moneda era diferente. Aparte había que investigar el área y lo mas importante evitar que alguien descubriera sus identidades ya que en un lugar donde los Otakus abundaban seria difícil salir a flote. Tenían que hacer todo por grupos y se encontrarían en un placita con un enorme árbol de cerezo. El primer grupo conformado por Tenten, Sakura y Hinata irían a buscar algún indicio de Sophie por el este. El segundo grupo conformado por Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Lee estaban encargados de conseguir dinero. El tercer grupo que estaba conformado por Kiba y Ino también buscarían indicios de Sophie por el oeste. Sai y Shino harian lo mismo por el norte. Gaara , Kankuro, Shikamaru y Temari la buscarian por el sur. Tenían exactamente hasta que el sol se pusiera para reunirse y ver lo que había conseguido. Si ninguno de los planes anteriores funcionaba tratarían de montar un campamento en un parque cercano a la placita, que sinceramente parecía un monte.

Mientras tanto en Konoha las cosas andaban de mal en peor. Los anbus no explicaban el hecho de que tantos shinobis hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La Hokage estaba que reventaba de tantas emociones negativas que no seria bueno nombrarlas. Las personas que consideraban sus mejores shinobis y kunoichis de toda la aldea y cuando lo decía se referían a toda Konohagakure. Se había encontrado con el campamento abandonado y eso era lo que no cuadraba además de que muchas pertenencias intimas de cada una de los shinobis se encontraba ahí incluyendo al mismo Akamaru.

En resumen entre los extraviados se encontraban su sucesor como Hokage y su prometida que a la vez era la heredara del Clan Hyuga. Un miembro apreciado del clan Hyuga, la mejor experta en armas. La heredera del Clan Yamanaka y la vez la mejor espía que tenia. Su mejor estratega también estaba perdido. El mejor tomador de insectos también estaba extraviado junto al mejor de sus rastreadores anbu, curiosamente el único del grupo. El mejor de sus ninjas artistas. Y tenia que ser esa la semana del concurso internacional de pintura. El mejor de sus especialistas en taijutsu. El heredero del clan Uchiha junto a su prometida que a la vez era su mejor ninja medico. El heredero del clan Akimichi.

Junto a ellos se extravió el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Dios mió que tendría problemas con el consejo de Suna que ya se había enterado hace un par de horas. Esos problemas internacionales si que afianzaría las malas relaciones entre los países. No Sunagakure estaría molesto al saber de la desaparición de su kazekage, curiosamente no era la primera vez que este se extraviaba.

- Hokage-sama.- entro Shizune.

- ¿ Ahora quien se extravió?.- dijo la Hokage con la mirada baja y frotándose las sienes constantemente.

- Alguien vino a verla. Insiste en que debe hablar con usted. También dice que no se ira hasta que tenga noticias de las desapariciones.- La Hokage hizo indicio de que dejara pasar a la persona que le pedía audiencia y en menos de cinco minutos una chica de pelo lacio y negro como la noche; con unos ojos negros increíblemente expresivos; y algunas cuantas pecas se hincó ante ella. Vestía finas ropas de sedas, gamuzas y hasta lino fresco. Su atuendo tenía un montón de bordados en dorados que componían una inmensidad de flores. Se notaba que era la hija de un señor feudal.

- Hokage-sama le pido disculpas por las interrupciones, pero necesito saber…- entonces levanto la cara se notaba que estaba llorando.- …en que condiciones desapareció el Kazekage-sama, mi Gaara-kun… Le pido por favor que no suspenda la búsqueda y que la siga hasta encontrado…por favor.- lloro aun más y trato de secar sus lágrimas.

La Hokage se acerco a la muchacha….

- ¿Que eres del Kazekage y quien eres. – le pregunto con una voz maternal.

- Soy Narumi hija de un Señor Feudal y soy la prometida del Kazekage.- la pobre seguía llorando en le regazo de Tsunde.- Aunque es un matrimonio arreglado y no lo conocía antes de este arreglo yo lo he llegado a amar Hokage-sama. – entonces tomo mas seriedad.- No vengo aquí para reclamar de parte Sunagakure, vengo aquí para buscar a la persona a quien amo….

LittleKurara: Hasta que termine el cole si que absorbe, bueno creo que a Narumi la deje algo cursi, pero recuerden que sufre porque llego amar a Gaara y que desaparesca… A ver cuando saco otro capitulo. En el proximo cap van a ver a las primas Estuardo o como dice el duo Standford:La Tropita Estuardo. Dejenme reviews please, por favor, onegai…esque suben los animos


End file.
